Potatoe Chronicles Omake
by faerieMagic07
Summary: Spot the potatoe! Potatoes here, potatoes there, potatoes everywhere! Just a bunch of pointless, plotless shenanigans I can't put on the main arc.
1. Fix it with Love?

It happened again. The village that Remus was staying for the weekend had discovered his secret.

He looked through the curtains of his window from the all too familiar scene. It was angry villager-forming mobs, fire torches snaking its way to his house, angry faces complete with doomed background music (which was actually just a pair of old wands used as sticks whacking an old drum).

It was so cliché Remus would have laughed if he didn't just have the probability of dying. He was even a bit disappointed that he had no servant to shout at him, "Sire, they are outside the mansion," Spanish or otherwise. It was after all, not good to expect too much out of life... or death, strictly speaking.

Nevertheless, Remus went to meet them with his sad tired eyes to tell them that he is not running away.

But before he could draw breath to speak, someone grabbed his arm. No it wasn't just one. Two, three. And that would have been the end of Remus John Lupin as we know him if not for another someone who had yanked him to the other direction.

It was Auror Tonks.

"Tonks! What are you doing here? You should not be here!" said Remus, quite forgetting the townspeople dilemma in his anger.

"Ministry Auror here on patrol," said Tonks, not even glancing sideways on him and was instead stretching her hands flashing her shiny badge for the crowd to see, like it was some sort of magical item that held powers to defend them (It was, actually).

"Let go! This is our werewolf!" said the villagers.

"He's mine. I call dibs on him," said Tonks.

"That doesn't make sense! We got here first!"

"So? I'm an Auror and you're not making any sense either."

"Give him back!" said one bloodthirsty woman on the front.

"Look, once you've finished debating whether he's a saint, a monster or a coward, can't we just accept werewolves in our community, do some constitutional amendment to our current legislation, then fix everything with uhm... love?"

"No. We want kill. We want death. We kill monster!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. Sheep mentality, herd mentality, and bigotry. Or maybe just a shallow bloodlust of the plebeian proletariat class.

They shook the ground with their long spears and chanted for his death.

"Death! Death! Death!"

"Well, what are you just standing there?" she said to Remus.

Remus blinked twice.

"Run!"

And the next thing he knew, she took his hand and they swept to the back of the house, up the hillside, running and running until the thickets had covered them from the onslaught. Jets of light fell over their heads but they were already well away and covered by the clump of trees.

Lupin knew he should have felt fear, one spell at the back could have hit him clean dead. Even if it was a crime to be happy with death chasing behind them, he found himself smiling. He looked at Tonks, and she was doing the same.


	2. Get out of the Kitchen

A/N: Ok, I realize that this has almost the same structure as one of my other fic one-shot-ish, but it was still begging to be written. So… forgive me?

Remus went home that night in a relatively good mood. He was ahead of his paper grading (which didn't really count since he was always ahead) and he had scrubbed the tiles of the kitchen spotless clean.

"Eh? That's odd. The Professor is usually still around up at seven."

He thought it best to not contradict their statement, by staying silent inside his room. Then, he walked quickly to the back gates of the apparition point to escape the probable hoard of students intending to keep him all night with their usual barrage of questions. Just after he crossed the line of the apparition-zone-free area outside of Hogwarts enchantment, he finally dissaparated home.

Remus Lupin gazed at their house. It was his parent's house he couldn't have the heart to sell yet. When he suggested selling it, Tonks went ahead and said she'd buy it herself than see it come to other's hands. He must admit he also dreaded that. But then, a fancy house was the first way to go whenever there is crisis. Looking back, he really was thankful for this woman.

The cottage was near the woods where the forest started on their left side. To their right was a vast moor with its soft grassy turf. There, on bright days when the weather was fine, Tonks would always insist on taking her shoes off and wiggle her feet. Teddy would imitate her then they would run as fast as their young limbs would carry them, while he usually just sat back on a chair with a book, occasionally glancing if they still managed to not trip. Then Teddy would tug at the hem of his robes. "Daddy, come. Come, daddy."

The sun was glaring bright on their rooftop in such a warm afternoon glow. Their tiles glinted as the bright sun hit it. He looked fondly on the roof with a satisfied smile. He had worked painstakingly on those while Tonks went off to work. It wouldn't do to have Tonks have leaking roof if she's inside. She and Teddy must not have any single leaking roof.

He finally went in. For as interesting was the greenery outside, inside was also worth a thousand days.

He was looking ahead to turning in early, and hoping Tonks was not kept long from work too. Perhaps he could cook a bit of pasta for them to eat over dinner.

But the sun's shine apparently did not reach their kitchen. He could hear clanging noises from inside. Remus' hand went into the doorframe only for him to withdraw it again when it touched something wet and sticky. Then he finally gazed his eyes in the state of their kitchen.

It seemed that all the scullery materials they all possessed were taken out of the cupboards (Ought I mention that there were extension charms?), and slopped with sticky materials of different colours that would rival Tonks' hair.

Tonks herself was trying to catch one from the frenzy hoard of potatoes trying to run away from her, who apparently had legs. The potatoes had legs. Potatoes on the floor, potatoes on the sink, potatoes everywhere.

Once it was Remus' life-long dream to see a kitchen full of potatoes ("And well never ever run out of potatoes ever…" he used to whisper in his sleep when he was a kid). He decided it was high time he crossed it out on his list.

"Gotcha!" Tonks dived and finally caught one.

"Get away from me you evil witch!" the potatoe screamed.

"Shut up you piece of food, get inside the pot! Your destiny is to be eaten in the food chain," Tonks tried to shove the potatoe to the boiling water, but it was desperately clutching the edge of the pot.

"Where's Remus? Remus cooks us better!" the potatoe said.

She sniffed, hurt for a second, then her face came back darkened. "Remus is not here."

"All hail Remus. All hail Remus, the Household god," said the uncaught potatoes in unison.

"Restorus!" Remus shouted arching his arms to wave his wand in one quick big sweeping motion.

The kitchen became stock-still. But Remus could not stop the smell something burnt.

"What happened here? Why were the potatoes alive?" asked Remus.

"I tried to charm them to chop and cook themselves just like what the witch weekly recipe says, but it didn't turn out well. But anyway Remus, I've learned something new today. If the recipe tells you THIS amount, you don't follow it. You have to believe in yourself. Believe in your gut feeling."

"..."

"Something wrong, dear?" said Tonks.

"Get out of the kitchen."

"I've improved! I joined cooking school and and-"

Remus put a hand to his eyes. "One session, last year."

"It was a three-hour session, I'll have you know!"

"Seriously Dora, get out of the kitchen."


	3. Nymphadora's Beaus

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks was an unusual girl. Very hard to handle. Andromeda should have braced herself the moment that she felt the first sharp kick on her stomach, jabbing her to let her know she was alive.

When she was a kid she scampered with the boys, whereupon her face also got dirty. That was okay. When she punched them in the face, I think it was only fair for her to finally become suspicious...

Her teen years were a nightmare. First she wanted to be a rock star. Which was tolerable. Then she wanted to be an Auror. Which was alarming. That was when Andromeda finally concluded that her daughter was hopeless.

And her men. Her choice of men. She brought home a man with tattoos all over complete with a nose ring. A nose ring! He said over dinner that he dropped out of school and he was pursuing his dreams as being a drummer. Needless to say, that dinner turned out well. By well, being the boy scurrying away from the door as fast as he can outside, with Ted's wand shooting red hexes to his direction.

Nymphadora was livid. She said they did not respect her guests. That they judged too harshly and that boy was different.

Then next, she brought home an ex-con (well that didn't really count because it was her cousin Sirius). She reasoned that Sirius was different. Different from what everybody is saying.

But by heaven's does that girl have a taste in her circle? The next thing we'd know, she'll be befriending a werewolf!

"Ahh, Nymphadora! So happy to have you home, dear," she kissed her daughter on both sides of the cheek and gave her a bear hug.

"Mm.. mum", she got red and looked sideways to the man she brought home.

Now Andromeda was staring at Nymphadora, and the beau that she brought home. Dear Nymphadora has now grown up. When Andromeda saw him, he was the epitome of the politeness of the good-polished society. He bowed and said "yes, ma'am," respectfully, instead of saying "dude," like the last men. And they both agreed her daughter had a lovely name of Nymphadora. That was was what commended him to be pronounced as the perfect Englishman.

She has finally matured. His manners were perfect and there was nothing in wanting. Andromeda hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Finally, you have grown up. My work here is done."

"Mu-um, I forgot-to-mention-one-teeny-tiny-bit-of-detail."

"What is it dear? Does he smoke? Does he have a tattoo on his rear end? Nothing would surprise me now."

Nymphadora bit her lip, trying to sound as low as possible, "He's a werewolf."

Andromeda stared. Just stared at Remus.

"But, but he's different this time!"

Ted rolled his eyes, "here we go again..."


	4. Beyond the Ivy Walls of Estronia

**A/N: konichiwa everyone! I don't know if this story would strike your fancy, but here it is! If you see any errors kindly point it out, cause I only have two eyes and limited man-hours to proof-read it.**

Back in the early days, hidden behind the end of the third mountains so that they were able to hide their art, snugly hidden away from the roads built by the Romans, lie a little village who were quite content on their own. It was a village who learned the art of magic. They did not even call it magic yet at that time. They just recently learned that a certain old and ancient oak, when they took the branches and waved it, could move rocks, and water.

If your feet ever wander that way into those mountains, you will find yourself bewildered. Going through the thickets of that forest would have been fun, but , the forest itself plays its own prank to hide itself from any intruder. For the people living in that village did not want to be discovered. Nor disturbed. It was the a small village. And the people there called it Byramoth.

So it was that the village lived in peace, With no kings and crusaders to bother them (or prying politicians holding out paper for taxes ). And just as so because this village was peculiar.

When they needed to lift something they would not use their hands. No. Not in the manner that we usually do. They waved a straight wooden wood usually crafted from an old enchanted tree. With strings on the core more enchanted than its bark. And with it, they can do great things. They can heal all manner of wounds. They can turn wood into stone. They can do Mighty things. Terrible things.

In that village, there was a girl who was more peculiar than usual. Everybody called her peculiar and mothers covered their children's eyes when passing by. I must have been natural for humans to loath what they do not understand. For it is better to hate a thing than admit to its superiority over us. But deep in the crevice of their hearts it was only natural that they were jealous. Because this girl had a gift. Just like the Nymphs in the heart of the forest, who laughed and skipped about in the shadows, she could turn into anything or anyone. She was a shapeshifter. And people were afraid of it. Just like people outside were afraid of the villagers. But she was a precious little thing, and a precious little gift she were. She was called Nymphadora.

That Nymphadora should go to explore the forest was absolutely necessary. Nothing would deter her, be it that of the horrifying legends or the fact that the usual people would not. After all, she said to herself, she was not usual, so she need not follow the usual ways-

And so she went further in. She snapped at twigs and stepped on crunchy leaves until she went further until the sun no longer reached the floor and the twigs and leaves were no longer crunchy.

Then there was a lot of thickets. Twigs that prick your skin. So wide and thick that it had no mercy. When Nymphadora went forward there was no ending to its troubles, no matter how she cut it with her wooden oak branch. She was cut and pricked by her going, but she toiled forward.

But after much toil, she finally reached a clearing. In her gaze she found a house. It was old and there were ivy creeping up everywhere. A tall tower and a locked room.

Of course she was a curious little soul. For what was the point, she says, of going inside the forest for adventures if one don't have enough courage to discover something new. That, she argued, was the whole point of going inside the forest in the first place.

So she went near the house, slowly, among the shadows of the trees whatever shade left they have to offer, until she was creeping on its walls, trying to find the door. There was no door. There was only a window. So high above her head that she could not climb it. But she would not let a house defeat her. So she waived her wand and made the vines stouter. Enough to bear her size. But the vines shrunk and withered instead. She was not a usual human. So she gathered up her the wind with her two arms to swish it big. And all the twigs and fallen branches moved to make a ladder. But as soon as the twigs touched the wall it also withered.

"It's no use, you see," a voice said.

Nymphadora looked up to see a little boy on the top of the window. That he was lonely was obvious.

She put her hands to her hips as a sign of challenge. "Why ever not?"

"See those vines?" he pointed at her failed attempts. "Everything I touch dies."

"It is not you. It is just the tower," said Nymphadora.

He smiled at her weakly.

"Well, see here, You look like a fine boy," Nymphadora addressed him again. "How would it be if you come play with me?"

He looked hopeful for a moment, then his face fell. "You will never be able to reach it up here. This is a tall tower and my room is locked."

"I surely can. If you let me."

Unconsciously, he took a closer step towards the window. "Why would I let you?"

"Because we are friends."

"But you do not even know my name."

"Tell it to me quickly, then!" she demanded.

He fell silent for a couple of minutes. Nymphadora ever impatient already tapped her foot to the ground. But she did not leave.

"My name is Remus," he finally said. "Alright," said Remus. "The only thing you can climb into in order to reach up is my hair. I will grow it long so you can climb up."

And so Nymphadora climbed up.

What is your name? asks Remus.

Nymphadora puffed her chest and raised her chin. For father and mother always do that when they introduced her. Her name is Nymphadora, she hears them say. And they puff out their chests and raise their chin. So she did the same. My name, loud and clear she says, is Tonks. I am the daughter of Tonks from the other side of the village. Where am I? she asks him.

"This is Estronia. You have reached the tower of Estronia. It was built for me," _to house a dangerous beast._ He slouched and kept his head down and was timid. But when he looked up, he noticed more things from his companion. What are you wearing?, he asks.

It is very obvious. I'm wearing a red cape. There's this festival in the village. This night they sell roasted apples with syrup. There's a big campfire where people dance around and get warm. If you could but just see the festival. What happiness it would be!

And suddenly, Remus had the desire to see something warm and blazing.

You could come!

I'm sorry Tonks, I can't go, says the boy.

What? Why?

"I… I can't tell you," for Remus knew that if his new friend knew his secret, she would never come back again.

She looked around her. Well then, she says stubbornly. She stomped her feet and slumped in a corner. I'll stay here too.

Go back to the Village. You are going to miss the festival, pleaded Remus.

"What's wrong with being here?"

He gestured to his room. "There's nothing here worth feasting your eyes upon."

Nymphadora looked at the whole room that was bare, but she looked at Remus, then she could not wipe the smile off her face. "You are not telling the truth."

I am telling the truth, he says.

Well then, says Nymphadora, pushing her chest out and her head up. Tell the truth now. Do you want me to stay here or not?"

And Remus' face was pained because he did not know what he wanted. But after a while, he spoke. "I have decided what I want. I want you to see the festival. I want you to see the warm and blazing fire and I want you to dance. I want you to eat the apples and the pears, that you say so much about."

But I want you to see the lights too, says Nymphadora. Come with me, she holds out her hands to him. I'll make you believe it. Risk you the night? It is still young.

.oOo.

"But mu-um! You've buggered up the story! This is not the usual story of 'The Witch and the Big Bad Wolf, Tell her dad, tell her," said Teddy.

His father merely, 'hmm'd and went back to his reading.

Nymphadora raised her eyebrows. "Would you rather I tell you the original one? You just complained a little bit earlier that you're bored with the usual tales."

"No. I like this much better."

"What an inconsistent kid," muttered Nymphadora.

But by now, Teddy was much too taken in by the story to bother a retort to her mother's statement.

Nymphadora's voice continued to drown along with the rain that was falling heavily from their glass window. But inside the house, Teddy was tucked snugly in a mountain of pillows while a glass of milk sat empty on the table near the bed.

.oOo.

They sneaked back into the village, and Nymphadora showed him the dragon-wagons. He had a large cap so his face was not seen. They ate plums and apples and cheese, and Remus thought that it was good.

When Remus finally saw the campfire, It was already blazing stoutly brightening up the people who danced around it. Everyone was circling around it in an elaborate dance. Hold hands, Step-run to the left, move forward. The ladies glide to the right, find different partners. Clap-clap twirl. Remus took the little pleasure of watching them with his eyes. It was such a wonderful thing to behold.

"Come on!" said Nymphadora, grabbing his hand. Then he found himself in the middle of it. Nymphadora glided, and he followed suit. Then he found himself being brave and firm in accepting her movements. In the confines of his home, he never knew such pleasure existed. Every bit of movement was etched into his being. She, so radiant, so full of life, so overpowering.

.oOo.

There was a man who kept a garden. It was a beautiful garden with blue and white flowers sprouting tall and proud. Then the boys saw it. And the old man was not a usual. Because he doesn't go out of his shanty. And his shanty was ugly, and so therefore his flowers. So they snapped and snatched and grabbed.

But Nymphadora saw it, so she raised herself tall and proud and drove the boys out of the garden. And Remus followed behind when the boys were gone. Would I could help you, he said. And she replied, alright, you will not always be around. I must learn to defend myself or they would grab me.

The boy knelt down and saw the flowers, and did he weep to see its glory destroyed. For it was beautiful and it was destroyed and stolen. And lo, where his tears had fallen to the battered flowers, did it grew and grew until it was taller and prouder and more beautiful.

"Remus, you have lied to me. Your touch does not bring withered frost, it brings life!"

For he was beginning to understand, that his touch does not bring death. And the flowers did not wither. He was not brought for death, but for joy. And the boy, for the first time that Nymphadora saw it, smiled that reached his eyes.

"I haven't seen him before," said one kid behind them. They saw a boy with a big hat behind Nymphadora.

He is not a son of anybody in the village, so therefore he must be bad. Let's go and follow them.

And so they went and asked Nymphadora about the strange boy. Because he was not a usual.

"Remus does not exist," replied Nymphadora. Then she transformed into the boy. "It was myself pretending to be somebody else so I could have a friend."

Then the people laughed. "Silly Nymphadora, now has gone mad! It's all because of the Nymphs enchantment!" then they left her feeling satisfied with themselves.

When they were gone, Remus came out and said to her, "You need not do that."

"Do you remember? We're friends," she held out her hand.

They went back to Remus' house. Unaware to both of them was that a boy had followed them from behind.

.oOo.

She was on her way back to the village when A rustle of leaves behind her was enough to inform her that something was amiss.

"Who's there!" said Nymphadora suddenly, taking her wooden stick out of its sheath.

"One who has watched you from afar for long."

"Spirit or apparition, state weather you are a friend or a foe."

"I am your friend. Why should we not be good to one another?" Nymphadora looked from left to right, yet the voice seemed to be moving and coming from different directions.

Nymphadora breathed. "Well then, show yourself."

The voice sighed. "I cannot. For my beauty is not for the mortal's eyes. We must hide ourselves so as to keep peace."

"Why is it," said the frustrated Nymphadora, "does everyone not want to be seen?"

"You are a clever girl. I think you already know why that is," said the Water-Nymph. "Or do you not know the enchantment made by your people in order to keep you safe from others who are trying to kill you?"

"Why did you seek occasion to speak with me? Is there something amiss?"

"Nothing is amiss. Only that I have looked upon your beauty for so long and I desire to have it."

Nymphadora gripped her wand tighter. "Do you plan to kill me whence you're finished?"

"No, child. I am your friend, and I know what you have is something precious. Yet, know this, if you ever want something badly, You can exchange that gift of yours, and I shall do anything in my power to grant that wish."

"And how do I know how to trust you?"

"I will make the unbreakable vow. That I will not take that gift until I have fulfilled its worth whatever it is you desire."

"What could a girl desire more but good health and beauty?", said Nymphadora. "I am not completely ignorant on how precious this gift is."

The Nymph smiled. "I see in you a different face. There are things that you want you deem more precious than that. Only remember: ride east and look for the water marshes."

The voice disappeared, and Nymphadora found herself alone once more.

.oOo.

The next day, they couldn't find Peter. The villagers began talking.

Where is Peter? I saw him yesterday. He was following Nymphadora through the thickets at the back of the Village.

And the Villagers sought, and sought but there was no Peter to be found. So they knocked at Nymphadora's door. And Nymphadora said she did not know. And the Villagers did not believe her. For they think that Nymphadora was peculiar. Because her hair was different in color. And people with different color are bad people.

Only Peter's clothes were found in the forest. It was covered in blood.

"'Tis a beast in our midst! A scion of the devil!" The Villagers began to whisper among themselves.

Nymphadora was troubled. She went across the forest to see the boy with the kind face.

She told him what happened. The boy paled, and said, you think it was me who took Peter?

And Nymphadora replied, no, and if you wanted to eat somebody, you could have eaten me a long time ago. And the boy smiled even though he knew no one else believed it.

But Remus knew who took Peter. He told Nymphadora about Greyback. And how he takes children to feed on them, so that sometimes, fathers would lose their son and mothers their babies. And how he was once a perfect rosy child as well, cradled in his mother's arms, when Greyback went to steal, kill, and destroy. Remus went to go out of the house at once. He must stop Greyback from entering the village at all cost.

And Remus said she should run back to the Village before it gets dark, to warn the people about the coming of Greyback.

If I tell them about a werewolf attack, they will put up their shields and fight. Yes, says Remus, that is what the villagers should do.

…And they would find and kill any werewolf they could find, says Nymphadora. Can you hide?

Remus shook his head. I can hide only so much. They are the villagers with tough wooden sticks that tames the water and the rocks. By the by, they will find me.

And if I don't tell them about the werewolf?

Then Greyback will attack them unaware and there will be blood and tears.

What if I tell them about you, that you are not a Greyback? Says Nymphadora.

Remus shook his head again. All werewolves look the same. All werewolves are bad.

Nymphadora wanted to dispute, but Remus pointed out the window. They did not have time. So she must run, and run as fast as she can to tell the villagers that a werewolf was about to come. Fie it was for the sun to set upon their little land.

"Ride you to the Village, and tell them to be at arms before the sun sets."

As for him, he went down, wand in hand ready to defend the place where thing precious to him abided still. The leaves crunched beneath his foot. Every step was heavy with foreboding. Back to the place where his nightmare lie, he gripped his wand harder, ready to face death.

.oOo.

"What?" interrupted Teddy, his milk and biscuits already finished in a corner. "Apparition and broomsticks still wasn't invented at that time?"

"Apparently," said Nymphadora. "Back during the early civilization, not all magic were discovered yet."

"Good luck discovering and learning Apparition on your own," muttered Teddy.

.oOo.

As Nymphadora ran back to the village, Remus ran to the opposite direction towards the glade. He knew too that he had to wait in the glade before the full moon went up on the night sky, where he knew someone would appear. Surely, before the moon rose, he saw a man, his skin covered in animal fur, his eyes were tough and strong, for they have seen things.

"You cannot go any further," he stretched his arms wide on both sides protecting the village as far as his hands could reach.

"The Village you are trying to protect is the Village that wants to kill you. There's not one person inside that Village who are decent. All of them, every mother's son is a liar and a cheat. They will only kill you when they get the chance! The villagers threw stones at you! The old man drove you away with a stick! There is no one there," said Greyback spitting the words out of his mouth.

But Remus remembered the apples, and Remus remembered the blue and the white flowers, and Remus remembered Nymphadora, so he said to Greyback, "It's not true." And he did not move.

"Do you really think you can do something against me? Move, boy, and live. I do not want to see you whimpering like that little boy."

"What have you done to Peter?" said Remus, the grip on his wand tightening.

"Peter? Peter was a nice kid. I agreed to not eat him on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"That he lead the Villagers to you."

.oOo.

With dread and relief Nymphadora reached the outskirts of the village, then she immediately cried about the streets. Hark people of Byramoth. There's a werewolf in our midst, he's hiding just outside our village in the forest so he could easily eat us. It is full moon tonight. Let us go thither and kill the beast before he transforms and slaughters us all!

But please, please, not all werewolves are bad. Being a werewolf does not mean a person is bad. There is one who is pure and lovely and he does not deserve death, says Nymphadora.

But the Villagers were afraid. And when people are afraid, sometimes they do foolish things. For Remus was right. The sword falls upon the wicked and the righteous alike.

So they stomped and romped and made for the cottage of the little boy's house. As for the direction, there was one boy who knew. Ad his name was Peter Petrigrew. Though how he was dressed nobody knew.

Nymphadora saw the villagers all pile out towards the forest, blood-lust on their veins. She will be able to do nothing. Unless…

Unless…

"There is one more thing that I can do."

"Hyaah!" her horse took off, leaving behind big dust on its wake, it galloped towards the east.

She leaned forward for the swift gallop. Every once in a while she looked up to the sky to see it getting darker. Time. They were always the slave of time. Forever bowing in its power, under its chains. But this day, she was determined to overcome it. Eternity may yet be conquered on that single journey.

.oOo.

Greyback could already see the torches from far off. All the hatred all clumped into the flames. He smiled. "Now, I will tell you a secret."

Remus lowered his wand for an inch in spite of himself.

"I did not come here to strike the village. I came here to strike you."

If Remus was surprised, he did not show it. He looked instead at his enemy with unyielding eyes full of quaint firmness.

"Tonight, you die," Greyback hunched and put his chest proudly, then he howled, long, deep and foreboding. He howled so that the Villagers heard him, and the torches went to their direction. Big blaring torches, you could see from afar.

Greyback turned his heel, and fled, just before the shadows of the first flames reached the glade.

"There it is! It's the vermin! Kill it!"

.oOo.

Laid before her was the vast swamp. Nobody went through this part of the forest. You might think, that the usual thing to do is to turn back. But Nymphadora was not a usual. We already established that. And though being a not usual means more dangerous, she was okay with it. So she fashions herself a boat by her wand and art, and chanted a few precautions. For Nymphadora might be brave, but she was not stupid. A crocodile or a snake is bound to live in these waters, she says to herself.

And so in this fashion, she went forward. But mosses lay on surface almost coating everything, making her progress slow. The tree roots were also so big, she could easily pass below it. But there were so many of them that occasionally she got stuck and was obliged to pick up her wand to take care of it. The oaks that it belonged to were terrible and great.

Finally, her boat thudded on dry ground. It could not continue any longer. She was finally in the middle of the marches' island. It was not an island really. It was a sort of ground that would have been part of the great vast march were it not shallow enough for her feet to wade in and set foot on. Soon when she went forward, her feet was not anymore treading on shallow water, but more like land that was wet. The sort of thing you go through when you go to a glade just after the rain. At one glance it may seem like a lovely place to set your foot into. Only if you do, your feet immediately sink to the bottom and you find out it was all water. The place was dark and damp. But before her, she could still see patches here and there of land and water. This island was not small. It stretched across as far as her eyes could make out.

"I know what it is you seek. But you will never find it here." Voices. Voices moving about from tree to tree. Shadows of fast movements swept past her, that she had to look from left to right, then to her back in attempts to follow it. She has found the Nymph lair. "You should have known by now, that all good things come at a price. Even the Great One had to pay it with blood."

"I did not come here to beg, or to ask," she half-shouted to one direction. "I came here to bargain."

"The witches may grant humans some wishes. But some things the witches cannot also do. So the Nymphs shall grant." The Nymphs laughed. "What can you give me that could possibly of value?"

"I am Nymphadora daughter of Tonks, and what I give you is far more of value than what I ask, yet I freely give it," she took out the cape she had been wearing, then transformed herself to that of the Nymphs' image. The Nymph let out a gasp. For every detail of her stature from the willowy wave of her hair, down to her light feet were of her own likeness, "See and behold what I can do. If you think I do not see you among the shadows, you are mistaken."

"I see it," said the Nymph. "Stretch out your hand!"

.oOo.

"I know the ending of this! They killed the poor child and his ghost haunted the forest," exclaimed Teddy.

Teddy's mother was trying to wrap the blankets around him again and again, checking if he was snug and no part of him was cold. All the same, he felt his toes curl in coldness when the heroine dipped her own on the cold cold lake marshes. When his mother told him it was cold as ice, he couldn't help but warm his freezing toes he suspected was cold from the pouring rain outside. Just outside the window, past the fury and the downpour, he could still clearly see the trees that were the edge of the forest. And he couldn't help well wondering if there were also Nymphs in there. Or how it would feel like if he stepped just inside the clearing.

.oOo.

The Water-Nymph emerged from the shadows of the trees to hold up her hand. Nymphadora also aligned her hand to hers, so that both their hands were like into a prayer. White snake-like light from the Water-Nymph trailed to Nymphadora's arms. They were ready to perform the deep magic. For a brief second, both beings looked at each other and beheld each other's beauty. The Water-Nymph was jealous, for she beheld Nymphadora with her skin as smooth as a porcelain, her hair as fine as silk. Better than her own. Except her eyes. It was eyes fierce and firm with fire.

"Human, I ask you one more time. Are you certain about this? This is not worth your precious gift, of whom the gods themselves would still envy be they sat upon their thrones of glory."

"Yes."

"You could have been great. You could have the earth and the sky and every stick and stone that lays beneath it. You could be a goddess. The greatest of kings would have given you all the jewels in the world, you need only ask."

"Sticks and stone hold not my interest."

"Yet what would you do, when you are in need of something great, you could have got it with your jewels and your power."

"That is what I am doing right now. I am using what I have to get what I want."

"Very well," said the Nymph, not without regret in her voice. "I shall have your powers, and you shall have what you seek."

A great gust of wind swept. Bringing with it some leaves and water and mud from their surroundings. It seemed to be coming from the Nymph's power. The mighty winds and waters circled Nymphadora's whole body: so great was the force that she had to shield herself with both her hands. She felt as if all the strength was being sucked from her, until she sunk to her knees. And the winds and waters were no more.

The Water-Nymph exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Feeling the new power and vigour underneath her skin.

"It is done."

.oOo.

The moon rose and its first light touched Remus' skin. Immediately, he felt the familiar pull down inside the crevice of his being.

An old lady screamed in horror and pointed at Remus' form.

The curse was coming. He felt his body rip itself up to pieces, like a thousand knives piercing through his heart.

"Quickly! Before the beast become a hideous monster and make the meals out of us!"

There was a sweep of the wand, then he was felled to the ground.

He prepared himself for the inevitable. He looked up to the sky and saw the full moon.

When Tonks emerged from the shadows, her hair was lank and brown. Her eyes were dark and plain. But they were still fierce.

"Wait!" she ran towards them. Before the first spear could leave the hands of any of the villagers, Nymphadora threw herself between them and Remus. "He is not the werewolf! He is just a boy!"

But the spear left the hand of one man, and it pierced her sides.

Remus went to knees and knelt beside her frailing body, He took out the spear and frantically started to cure the big wound. "This is too big of a wound. You are losing too much blood,"

The villagers began to leave. Saying to themselves, she be the shape-shifter, there are no weapon that could pierce her body that she cannot cure in a heartbeat. Niether one of them knew or suffer themselves to notice that the wound was not closing as it should be, like the way it did during those oft times in the village grounds.

He looked around him, and cried for mercy, but the Villagers were oft gone. No help came.

"Why are you not healing? You are supposed to be young and whole."

Nymphadora looked at the moon then smiled. Remus finally looked up to remember what he ought to have remembered hours ago. He looked at his hands, and it was the hands of a boy still.

The parts that were ripped from the coming transformation was closing, as if in a casted spell. When light would be about the wound until it closed and restored his flesh back to its old whole condition, thereby the light would be as if it had staid inside the flesh. They were human.

"Impossible! No magic works on a cursed wound such as mine." Then started as if a man who woke from a dream. "This is your doing. What have you done to yourself?" he said, almost angry.

"Water-Nymphs. I-" she gasps a little bit, "I exchanged my shape-shifting, so you need not shift during the full moon…"

"No, no, It cannot be. The spear was mine! It is not meant for your precious skin."

Nymphadora laughed, which quickly turned to coughs and sputters. "Neither are yours!"

He neither knew why or how, but he was out of his desperation and need, he stood up and shouted, "Water-nymph! I beg for your mercy! Give her back what once was hers!"

Then suddenly, a most extraordinary thing happened. For out of the depths of his heart, there was a white wolf. It bowed itself once to him, then bounded off to run in the air. Carrying his voice to the one person his heart desired to speak to.

Before his knees could slump to the ground, the water-Nymph was before him, in all her glory and splendour.

"Please. I do not care what becomes of me, only, Nymphadora must live whole."

"I cannot give out my magic without compromising my own."

"I know how the world works. I know that the dead cannot rise and grief and sorrow is great. And I know that there is no such thing as free. But take whatever I have left so she can live."

"I can give back her mhyyr power, but to what cost? You will have to give a thousands of your breath. Do you not feel the relief and joy of breathing the air as a free man?"

"Nymphadora must not die," said Remus quietly.

The Water-Nymph was silent for a few minutes. But she finally said, "I am not a diety who could lavish her gifts with no price. But I can give her back her mhyyr whilst I have to take yours."

Very well. This magic, she needs more than I do, yet I would loathe to give it away. Run you into the forest away from her lest you cut her to pieces whilst your hands are not velveted as that of a beast."

"Run."

And with one last sweeping look on Nymphadora, who was still full of blood, he ran. Before the hands in front of him could tear anything more precious.

 **So there you go everyone! Recycled Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, and Goldilocks.**


	5. Let's play the 'Who do you Believe' game

"So let me get this straight. You want me, to apparate to a far-fetched place just so I could get you liquor?" said Tonks. She went inside the library to get a glimpse of someone who was reading by the fire. Only she met a whiny ex-con instead.

Sirius feigned a hurt expression on his face. "It's not just liquor. It's called sake."

"And it's not available here because…?"

"Because imported goods here are full of what nots. I want the real deal," said Sirius.

"And I'm going to do this because…?"

"Because you love me, dear cousin of mine."

Tonks threw a pillow at him.

"Just kidding," he sat on the big chair and crossed his feet in front of him superiorly. "You're going to do it, because I've got a picture of Remus I will give you if you get it for me."

Tonks made a hollow laugh. "What makes you think I'm interested in that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Alright then. Let's just throw it away." He threw it into the fire with indifference. But before it landed on the log beneath, Tonks shot a freezing spell at it. It thunked on the ashes.

"Accio," she casually flicked her wand sideways while still gazing at Sirius. But since Sirius was nearer the fire and on the path of the picture, he caught it in his hands.

" _Not_ interested eh?" Sirius smiled. The look of triumph appeared in his face.

"I'm not. I just want to save the picture. It would be really bad to waste something like that."

"What of it? It's not like the person inside was handsome."

"It's not about being handsome or not. It's about helping a friend."

"Remus is not keen on saving photographs."

"Well I am!"

"Aha! There it is! A confession right from your lips!"

"No. Remus would have done the same if you were threatening to burn down the house."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea."

"Burning down the house?"

"No. Burning your picture in front of him. He would go nuts!"

"Stop pushing it Sirius'! There's really nothing," said Tonks.

"Alright then." He held the picture outstretched in front of him. Then made to tear it in front of Tonks.

"Incendio," Tonks hand went off automatically shooting the picture to burst into flames. (It was still protected by the freezing spell coating so it was alright)

"Ow, ow, ow, hot hot," The picture caught fire and he was forced to throw it away a few feet from him.

Suddenly the air was filled with tension. They both looked at each other hesitantly as if they were about to start a duel and each studying what the other would do.

Sirius lunged forward to get to the picture from the floor first.

"Oh no you don't!" Tonks grabbed him by the waist and they both went down to the floor.

Sirius tried to get up, but Tonks was still holding to his waist pinning him to the floor. "I can't have you ruining his face."

"His face is already ruined! It already has a lot of scars," retorted Sirius.

"Yeah? Well scars make him look sexy!" retorted Tonks.

They were still fighting over the picture they did not notice footsteps coming from the hallway towards the library.

"What are you both doing on the floor?"

Both of them looked up to see the figure of Remus Lupin above them.

"We were fighting over-"

Tonks was quick to cover Sirius' mouth. "liquor," she said. "We were fighting over liqour."

Remus raised his eyebrow, then proceeded to take a book from the shelf. "Have you two been drinking again?"

"No. Of course not! Who drinks at 10 am in the morning?" said Tonks.

She was replied to with an inquiring look. As if Remus was trying to figure out if she was a student who was hiding something contraband.

Great now Remus will think I'm an alcoholic.

"Don't mind us Remus," she cassually waved her other hand to dismiss him. "Just read by the fire like you always do."

Sirius wanted to say something but it came out as just muffled sound.

"I change my mind. I'll just take this in my room," he held up the book. He went out by the door, the book already opened in his hand. He walked away.

Tonks behind him made to grasp his robes with her hands shouting at the top of her lungs without any sound,"Nooooo." But his robes has just be out of her grasp she only caught thin air. Nor did the professor stop with her silent call.

"Great. Because of you, Remus will go on reading in his room from now on," she told Sirius.

"Don't be absurd. Get some hot chocolates and he'll come sniffing back here."

"Alright. I'll get your sake."

.oOo.

Hours later, two happy and content individuals were sitting snugly in the sofa with a sigh. Each hugging their own item of choice.

"Oh, For goodness' sake Tonks, just put that picture somewhere!" Then he began imitating and exaggerating Tonks voice. 'Sirius Sirius! Where should I put Remus' picture in my wallet? Should I put it in here on the second pocket? Oh no, what if Remus sees it? I should hide it in the secret pocket.' GET A GRIP!"

"I asked you a simple question," said Tonks.

"I have an idea, why don't you put it in your forehead so everyone can see?" said Sirius. "Why do you go overboard with picture anyway? Now _this_ sake, this is the real deal. Not like that picture."

"Wait, is that the time?" she started out of the couch and hurriedly put her things to her bag. "I'd argue with you, but I'm late," she told him.

She was hurriedly putting it away and walking at top speed at the same time that she did not immediately notice Remus' tall figure in front of her.

"Oh no," she immediately skidded into a halt when she saw him but it was too late and they both tumbled into the ground.

"Are you alright?" said Remus.

"Yes, yes. Of course, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault."

"No, it was mine, hopelessly clumsy."

Then all of a sudden, Remus froze. Tonks also mirrored, and followed the path to where he was gazing. It was at her wallet, plonked open by the fall of her bag and all the contents inside.

"Wh-" He stopped himself, hesitating before speaking as if trying to think if he had the right to ask such question. "Why is there a picture of me in your wallet?"

He bent down and took the picture from her wallet and pocketed it.

I worked so hard for that. But she smiled, and did not betray anything.

"Oh, that," said Tonks coolly. "I didn't beg for it or anything of that sort. Sirius kept insisting for me to get him a bottle of wine. I said I didn't want to. Then he said he'd give me a picture of you as a price, then he put it there. I didn't have a time to take it out."

Sirius rose from his seat very offended. "That's not true, she was ready to kill me just to get that picture!"

"Me?" she pointed at herself innocently. "No. I said, what use would that picture be to me? And you said, 'I'll put it in your wallet anyway.' you said."

"No, I'm telling the truth!" said Sirius. "One of us is lying and its clearly not me. Why won't you believe your best mate?"

"No I'm the one telling the truth! He really put the picture there," said Tonks sincerely.

"It's all right Nymphadora, I believe you," said Remus.

Tonks felt a jolt in her stomach. What did he just say? That he believed her? It must give people a fuzzy feeling when the people they fancy have trust in them.

The door closed behind her and she was finally alone in the hallway.

 _It's alright, I believe you._

"Hahaha. Suckers," she went down the stairs and headed to her night shift.

.oOo.

This scene really happened to me and the person I fancy. It was just begging to be written. =))


	6. Obliviated

A/N: Hello everyone! This was originally an entry for rt-morelove, with the prompts:

(1) Dear Diary

(2) Living Together

(3) Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost. (Don't you just love this poem? ^_^)

Just thought I should post it here in case anyone might want to read it.

.oOo.

It was already morning. He knew by the cold feeling of dew that made him hug his blanket tighter. Not yet. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet. It was really comfortable when someone was stroking his head. And there was that scent of faint cherry in the air. Which reminded him of good things.

Remus slowly opened his eyes. It was a typical morning, only there was something very strange going on. Then it hit him. Somebody was stroking his head.

In the fit of self-defense, he said sharply, "What are you doing?" to the person beside his bed. It must have been Sirius who's favourite sport was to irritate him again just because he was bored. But when he looked up, he saw a different face… It was Nymphadora.

"What are you doing?!" he said in a different tone now.

His frown became more pronounced, then upon noticing that Sirius was also beside the bed, he looked at him for explanations.

Sirius was looking at him worriedly, putting his hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"What's going on Sirius?"

"We've been attacked. We only barely got you out of the fight," said Sirius, distress in his voice apparent.

Remus tried to rise. "Well then, we need to work. Where is Kingsley? What is being done to-"

"But sweetheart, you mustn't move!" Nymphadora laid her arms to his shoulders to stop him from getting up.

And that was it right there. The word dropped like a bomb of electricity that was sure to make Remus' neural electrolytes short-circuit. Remus backed away by reflex.

There was a look of hurt in Tonks' eyes. "Remus, darling? Don't you remember me?"

He felt a familiar jolt in his stomach. The one that usually happens when Nymphadora is around. Only this time it was herd Hypogriff stomping.

He looked at the calendar. April 1, 1999. It was one year in advance. Sweet Merlin. He clutched his head in confusion.

.oOo.

Thirty minutes later…

"I told you a thousand times already! We had a fight with some Death-eaters and Bellatrix took a clean hit on your head with an obliviation spell. You were about to get married to my cousin here but then Bellatrix wanted revenge, so she obliviated you and now you can't remember anything about your sappy love romance for each other!" Sirius half-shouted on the other side of the door.

"Since when did I agree to marry anybody?!" said Remus. His back desperately pushed against the door of the library to stop it from opening. While people came thundering from the outside, banging with their fists. And by people, he meant Nymphadora and Sirius.

What happened to the world? Yesterday, they were just eating toast in the kitchen talking, fully pushing down his feelings for the sake of world peace, then next morning, it's like a bomb has gone off. Now apparently, he had already been living together with Tonks for 6 months? ("6 months," echoed Sirius.)

"Why won't you listen to me? My cousin loves you! You're suffering from after-obliviation syndrome mate. You're not yourself," said Sirius.

"I would found Schizophrenia as a more believable explanation. I simply do not believe this! You put amortentia on her drink that made her want to marry me."

"Oh you. You and your silly ideas. What makes you think it was you and not Tonks who put amortentia on your drink?"

Remus blinked. Sirius tried to explain the concept via extreme hand gestures and picture-painting. But it was like doing a charade trying to explain the concepts of calculus to a six-year-old. His face was so blank you might have thought Sirius was speaking in a foreign language he did not understand. (It also didn't help that he was on the other side of the door.)

It was after three gulps later that he noticed he was still clutching the notebook Tonks had given him earlier. She said earlier it was really lucky she kept a diary and it was just what the situation needed, whereupon Remus insisted they show him a journal he wrote himself. They just replied and said it was a good idea, and could he please get it?)

His hand shook heavily when he finally got the guts to open the notebook…

November 16, 1998

Dear Diary,

What are you looking at? You might be saying why do I keep a diary, and what

are blog-parchments for? Why? Why not? And no this is not a journal either. Journals are for tweedy upper-lipped people who can't be bothered with admitting that writing a diary also improves your maturity just as much as any other mental activities.

Anyway, I wrote because I just wanted to report that I may have, must have been my imagination, perhaps, fancy a certain professor who has one of his hand on a book, the other on a coffee mug just reading by the fire of the library, so peaceful and serene. Yet he would immediately have dropped it off if he saw someone asking for his help.

November 28, 1998

Journal Entry 1

Okay, I admit that the Diary premise was too melodramatic. And everyone knows I'm anything but melodramatic. And no. It wasn't me who cried when one Chudley Canon member decided to leave.

Anyway, I'm writing because across the room, Remus is in one of his vices, he's sitting there again with a hot mug of chocolate in his hand and a good book. I am gathering up my courage to ask him out. No, not ask him out ask him out. Just ask him out to Diagon Alley to get kitchen supplies Molly asked me to. I know. Pathetic. If he declines and says he's infinitely busy, it means he doesn't have an inkling of inclination for me. If however, he says he'd gladly go, it means he's a really kind person. That make sense to you? Good.

Oh, crap. This is a journal. Not a diary. I'm just very glad Remus is not ever going to read this or this will be full of red marks. Here I go, I'm getting up.

Night.

A most interesting had happened when we went to the Diagon alley. There were a lot of people really protesting about the werewolf rights. I tensed when I saw it, but Remus held my arm. Said he was preventing me from jumping right on the flock of protesters. I told him we should just grab a drink and laugh about it but while we were enjoying in our seats, we heard a shout from somewhere.

I went inside the commotion because I was an Auror, Remus because he was overly curious. Just joking. He wanted to see if he could do something about it, probably his reason though he never said a thing.

Then we found this eighteen-year-old kid being accused of theft. But I questioned the accuser, it was a middle-aged woman who looked like she was a mother of six and her job in life was to fuss over them, and she just said she really suspects the child to be the one who stole her wallet. Well I stuck up for the kid. Said if there is no evidence then she's as clean as anybody. (Although a bath or two would not have been useless) But the woman wouldn't give up and mentioned she saw the bite mark on her left thigh. I told her I noticed it too but it was insignificant. She looked at me as if she would just burst. And shouted, "Insignificant?!" so that the whole population within ten mile radius would have heard.

The bottom-line is, Remus offered his cottage for her to sleep in for the night. I was very thankful on how things turned out.

November 29, 1998

Journal Entry 2

You would not believe what just happened today! (Oh no, I keep forgetting this is a journal and not a diary. ) This morning I just had the most terrible dream. I was going to Remus' house with some food. I really thought I was really awake and it wass already morning! So I marched in there armed with some pasta and I just knocked.

The door creeked open and an iritated Remus greeted me. Well, he did not actually greet me. He just frowned with his cold cold eyes and told me through it to go away.

But I was in denial about it so I asked him "what's going on?"

Then somebody called him from behind saying, "Remus, darling, who is it?"

When I opened the door, the girl we met from the Diagon Alley appeared and she was only wearing Remus' cardigan. And I thought, hey! I call dibs on that jumper! It's colour fits me better! Shirt-stealer.

I asked again, "What's going on?" in a different tone. A shaky tone.

That's when he sighed and said, "Look Tonks, She's a werewolf and I'm a werewolf. We're just the same species with benefits."

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed so loud it finally woke me up.

I lost no time to shake Sirius awake. (Apparently, it was just eleven oclock that night) and told him to use his powers to get us invited to Remus' cottage as well. I don't care if he dances like a can-can, I'd still push him to do it.

We were sneaking behind a bush before we went to knock on the door. When Remus opened the door by a fraction, there was that tell-tale frown on his face. I thought we were going to be driven away, but Sirius squirmed his way inside. When Remus finally sighed and opened the door(just like in my dream), I immediately ran towards the center to see if his lovely jumper was still hanging on the pegs just like it used to. I was relieved to see it was still there.

Next thing I know, we were dancing in his living room, laughing at what the muggles call witches on how they draw circles on the ground and performed queer things.

That was when I walked right into a room were they were about to kiss.

I dropped my pasta plate I was going to give Remus to. I went to exit the te-te-a-te-te, probably blubbering, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

I heard Remus say "Nymphadora! Wait!"

That's when I knew I wasn't dreaming. He only called me Tonks in my dreams.

I was already running by the moors outside his house. It was snowing. There were crunching in my boots, and snow that kept getting to my eyes every once in a while. But I didn't really care because I could always perform a warming charm. I just thought it would be nice to reach the woods just a little far off from his house.

Remus apparrated nearer and nearer until he caught my hand. He was really out of breath, but he didn't let go of my hand. Then he said the most wonderful things, about him and me.

Remus read further. About how things get better between them until they finally decided to live together. He was brought back to reality by a fit of sobbing just outside the door.

"Remus, please. Please believe us," plead Tonks' voice in the background.

The very thought of Nymphadora and him together made things squirm in his stomach. He wanted it to squirm again. He shook his head to stop the onslaught on the herd of ideas dumped into his imagination.

Then on the other side of the door, Nymphadora started to cry.

"Tonks, don't cry dear, please don't cry," said Sirius.

"I can't," sobbed Tonks, "I can't help it Sirius, last night, last night, he was saying like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, then now he's so cold. He doesn't even think I'm desirable. He even says it's impossible! It just hurts!"

"I did not mean it like that, Tonks. I meant only that nobody in their right mind would…"

"-would want me?!" Tonks cried harder. Remus heard her blowing her nose on a tissue. "And now what are we going to do? What with the baby coming, and the father not taking the responsibility?" wailed Nymphadora emphatically.

But then the situation finally sunk in to him. He finally opened the door. "Th..the baby?" said Remus nervously. That means they've-. He couldn't finish the sentence with blushing profusely.

"Yes," she sniffed. "The baby."

"Don't worry, Tonks, you're my cousin. I'll be here. I'll raise him," said Sirius.

"No. I do not understand this. If there's a baby, then that means we-" Remus stopped short. He could not continue his sentence for all the money in the world. Also, his face was very red with his head bent low.

"I'm sorry, Tonks." he finally said. "I will take the responsibility of the child, but you do not have to marry me if you don't want to," he put a hand to his face.

"You're completely missing the point, mate."

He put a hand to Tonks' stomach. "This must be a precious little thing," his eyes were shining, albeit a little uncertain.

Then suddenly, Sirius finally cracked. Nymphadora soon followed after.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said Sirius, who was already on the floor laughing hysterically. "I couldn't hold it much longer."

"I know! Told you he would fall for it." said Tonks. Only she could not get a word out without stopping she was already holding her stomach she could barely breath.

"What's going on?" asked Remus.

"Happy April fools, Remus! Remember the Calendar? We all but shoved it to your face," said Sirius.

"And here I thought, we we're all being generous already," said Tonks.

"Wha-"

"He will never hear the end of it. Hahaha. Did you see the look in his face?" said Sirius to Tonks as they walked towards the kitchen for their dinner

"You owe me Tonks," he heard Sirius say. "You said he wouldn't fall for it."

Remus watched as they moved forward apparently already forgetting his existence.

"Remus, aren't you coming?" said Tonks, as she was about to close the door.

"C..coming." said Remus. He hesitated for a second, then moved forward to follow her. A thousand things entered his thoughts that night, it would have killed him if he showed it.


End file.
